Kain Penyair
Kain Penyair is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation T "The Thesaurus" He is also called "Kain the Spell Master". Appearance Kain is a slim man of average height, having fair skin, purple eyes and waist-length straight white hair. He has a small scar on the bottom left side of his lip that reaches his chin. Kain's uniform is a variation of the Sternritter's uniform, including the order's signature white ankle-length hooded cloak with the Wandenreich symbol on the back. Underneath that Rezim wears a white knee-length double-breasted coat with a wide collar, large cuffs and closed on the front by four white round buttons with a black belt holding it at the waist with a golden buckle. Underneath the coat is a white shirt with a black tie tucked in the coat, with the top hanging around his neck and is visible. Kain's attire is finished with a pair of simple long white pants tuck into knee-length white leather zipper boots that have the Wandenreich symbol on the outer sides of them. Personality History Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Kain has reiatsu equal to or greater the a captain-class Shinigami. He's proven this by having killed several Vasto Lordes and defeating a Shinigami Captain with minor difficulties. Furthermore having used several Ginto Spells in rapid succession proves that Kain has immense reiatsu. Quincy Powers Reishi Absorption and Manipulation: As a Quincy, Kain can easily absorb the spirit particles in the atmosphere and manipulate them of his own accord to form weapons or be used for various techniques. However Kain has shown that he can easily absorb a large amount in the Human World along with the more saturated places such as Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. *'Hirenkyaku Expert': While not one of his most used techniques, Kain has shown to be well verse with the ability to walk on Reishi to increase his speed. He has shown to be able to keep up with captain-class Shinigami with ease. Ginto Master: Because of his Schrift's ability, Kain has gain a knack for using various different Ginto Spells, the counterpart of Shinigami's Kido. He has exhibited many different kinds of spells, even ancient ones not seen for over a thousand years, and use them in rapid succession. Along with the fact that this is more preferred use of combat, Rezim's master of Ginto is what earned him the title Kain the Spell Master. The Thesaurus (書き込み (ザ・シソーラス), Za Shisōrasu; Japanese for "Writing"): Kain's Scrhift gives him the ability to bring words to life. By writing out a word in thin air, Kain can have these words perform various effect depending on the word. The range of words Kain are quite limitless, going from element-like words such as fire and water, to words of feelings such as pain and fear. Kain can also write words for enhancements or different kinds of barriers too. He also explains that while more complex words can be more powerful, simpler words can have various effects depending on Kain's choice. Besides writing them in the air, Kain can also write words on solid areas such as the ground or walls and leave them there to be used as traps against enemies. *'Pain': Kain creates a set of runes in the air, which then fire white beams towards the target. Upon contact the target experiences great pain. Kain can also place the runs directly on the target with his hands or sword. *'Reflect': By writing the runes in the air, Kain can defend himself from attacks and send it back to the opponent. *'Flames': After writing runes in the air, Kain unleashes a barrage of fireballs that shoot out from the runes. He can also fire it as a single, larger fireball. *'Wings': A support technique, Kain equips bluish wings to his back. This increases his speed and allows him to fly. *'Twister': Kain writes runes in the air and in turn, a tornado forms from the runs and attacks the opponent. This technique is good for multiple enemies and can even destroy a building. *'Copy': Kain creates a copy of himself from the runes he writes in the air. He mainly uses this to trick the enemy into attacking the fake while Kain makes a surprise attack or gives him time to escape. *'Slash': After writing runes in the air, the enemy is struck by several sharp reishi blades that can cut deep into their flesh. The runes can also create a single large slash that can cut through even iron. *'Cage': A technique in which Kain writes runes in the air or the ground, and summons a cage of reishi that completely traps the target. The reiatsu level of the victim depends on how much reiatsu Kain must use for the cage. Spirit Weapon Quincy: Vollständig Category:Primarch11 Category:Quincy Category:Male Category:Sternritter Category:Sternritter (Next Generation)